This invention relates generally to an electronic timepiece of the digital type and more particularly to an electronic timepiece wherein an external stem member operates independent switches by both push-pull and rotary motion. In the prior art, analog display electronic timepieces having hands and mechanical driving mechanisms have employed a stem-type switch for setting the hands on the display. Also, in a digital display electronic timepiece using liquid crystals and the like, introduction of a stem-type switch has been considered. However, the conventional digital electronic timepiece of the prior art generally includes a plurality of pushbutton switches serving as input means to control and adjust various functions. These switches perform functions such as changing the display mode, selection of a digit which is to be corrected in a display, and correction of the selected digit. The input signals to the timepiece are controlled by actuations, that is, generally by pressing these button switches in particular sequences and combinations.
On the other hand, a stem-type switch can serve both as a push-pull switch and as a rotary switch. Thereby, a stem-type switch can greatly reduce the number of switch devices which are required to control functions and operating modes of a timepiece as compared with usage of pushbutton switches. A single stem-type switch can fulfill many necessary functions where the switch is so arranged that a plurality of stable conditions are established by each push and pull of the stem and also different switch inputs are provided by rotating the stem. For example, the push-pull portion of the switch changes the functional mode, for example, from the time mode to the calendar mode, and the rotary switch portion corrects the displayed indications.
What is needed is an electronic timepiece having an external stem which performs various functions by an interrelation between rotary switch portions and push-pull switch portions associated with the external stem member.